


He Needed to Know

by Oneofthe3gs



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Horror, Jekyll and Hyde, Murder, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: Jackson was one of the last living survivors of, what people had dubbed, The Lim Incident. An incident that truly questioned the line between morality and experimentation. The public was revolted at the thought of a scientist trying to play God. The police reports told the story of a man gone mad. But no one knew the story from the perspective of someone who knew the scientist. It was a case Bambam had been following since he was a little boy. Because no one knew the true motivations of the experiments. He was determined to know the truth behind the wild stories in the papers. What went through the mind of the scientist that wanted to rid the world of evil? How had that goal turned into a tale of murder and destruction? And what became of those who crossed him?
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Kunpimook  Bhuwakul, or Bambam as he was better known,  was known as many things. Brash, intelligent, strong, but most importantly he never gave up. He was a new dog in the game, and he was more than ready for his first big story. He wanted to be the best and if that meant stepping on some toes he was more than ready to do so. So when his editor approached him with one of the biggest scoops of the century he fought tooth and nail to get it. Others fought him for it. They tried to use the excuse that he was too young, too inexperienced. They tried to convince the editor that he wouldn’t be able to get the scoop they needed. He fought all of them. And it was his tenacity that finally got him the story. He was sent out with one goal, to interview Jackson Wang.

Jackson was one of the last living survivors of, what people had dubbed, The Lim Incident. An incident that truly questioned the line between morality and experimentation. The public was revolted at the thought of a scientist trying to play God. The police reports told the story of a man gone mad. But no one knew the story from the perspective of someone who knew the scientist. It was a case Bambam had been following since he was a little boy. Because no one knew the true motivations of the experiments. He was determined to know the truth behind the wild stories in the papers. What went through the mind of the scientist that wanted to rid the world of evil? How had that goal turned into a tale of murder and destruction? And what became of those who crossed him? Jackson was the only one that knew the answers and Bambam was going to get them. There was only one issue. 

Soon after the news broke of The Lim Incident, Jackson went into hiding. Before that, he refused all questions that the press tried to ask. The press was met with harsh glares and withering silence. Jackson seemed more than happy to let the incident die with him, but now they had found him. It had taken fifty years, but Jackson had finally returned to London. No one knew when he came back, or how long he would be staying. Now was the perfect time to get the information about the case that still haunted London. Jackson seemed to be staying at the old Lim house. It was a predictable move since Jackson had inherited it from the will of the former owner. It was the only land in London he owned. Bambam gathered his courage as he made his way to the former address of Dr. Lim. 

When Bambam got to the address he was delighted to see there was light coming from one of the windows. He walked up to the door and took a deep breath, readying himself for the worst. He struck the door three times and waited. A few moments later an elderly man opened the door. 

“Hello? Can I help you with something?” The elderly man asked, not opening the door the entire way. From what Bambam could see of the old man’s face the man must have been in his seventies. The wrinkles in his face told Bambam that he had laughed often in his life. His short white hair was slicked back, and his clothes screamed how wealthy he was. Bambam adjusted his own worn shirt, feeling very lowly in the man’s presence. 

“I hope you can. Is Mr. Jackson Wang in?”

“That would depend on who is calling.”

“I’m Kunpimook  Bhuwakul of the London Inquirer, I was hoping to speak with him.”

The elderly man’s face twisted into one of anger. His eyebrows furrowed and his teeth seemed to grind together at the mention of the newspaper.

“I am Jackson. If you’re here for an interview I’m going to have to turn you down. There’s a reason I left London all those years ago. The press refused to leave me alone because of all this mess. Honestly, why don’t you people know when to let the sleeping dogs lie! Leave the property at once!”

Jackson attempted to close the door but Bambam stopped him with his foot. Bambam’s heart raced. Here this man was, the last person who knew why several people were murdered! This man could also launch his career in the journalism world! And he was refusing Bambam the one thing that would take him out of the slum he lived in. There was no way he was going to give up now after all this time!

“I understand why you want to avoid the press Mr. Wang, but can you at least spare me the time to ask a few questions? I promise I won’t be long!”

“This is exactly what I mean!” Jackson roared, outraged by Bambam’s refusal to leave. “I want to leave this whole situation behind me and you lot want to keep bringing it up! How many times do I have to say no before you understand that I don’t want Jaebeom’s story plastered all over your papers? If I tell you the story all his work will be for nothing!”

With that Jackson tried to close the door once more. Bambam was losing this fight. He knew once the door closed everything he worked for would have been for nothing. He felt himself breaking down, trying to plead with Jackson’s humanity.

“Please Mr. Wang. My mother is sick. If I don’t get this story she could die there. They won’t even let me see her because she has gotten so weak.” Tears of frustration started to pool in Bambam’s eyes. “I don’t want to lose her.”

Jackson stopped struggling. His eyes softened at the tone of Bambam’s voice. His body went slack. It was as if all of the fight he had suddenly left. 

Jackson paused, thinking through his options. Could he really deny this young man? What was stopping this boy from lying to him? But what if he was telling the truth? If he was telling the truth, could Jackson live with himself knowing someone was going to lose their mother because of him? If he was lying Jackson knew he would never know peace again with how determined this boy was. Jackson let out a sigh after coming to a conclusion.

“Can you promise me the story won’t be printed until after I leave London?”

“I swear it!” Bambam exclaimed happily, glad that Jackson was giving him a chance. 

Little did Jackson know that Bambam’s mother had long since passed. He felt bad lying to Jackson, but he also knew his mother would applaud him for his quick thinking. After all, he was now getting what he came here for. The first-ever interview with someone with intimate knowledge of The Lim Incident. 

Jackson opens the door wider and steps out of the way.

“Fine. Follow me into the drawing-room then.” With that Bambam walked into the house.

For a house no one had stepped into for fifty years, the inside was in immaculate condition. The grand chandeliers that hung from the ceiling looked like they had been polished. The wallpaper didn’t look like it was peeling off the walls. There wasn’t even a speck of dust anywhere. Bambam took in all of the beautiful pieces of art that hung from the walls of the old house. The drawing-room was one of the loveliest rooms he had ever been in. Filled with marble statues and couches with powder blue cushions. Gold lined every piece of furniture in the room, making it shine in the sun that was slowly setting. Jackson’s shoes clicked on the marble floors as he walked to some chairs that were set in front of the fireplace. Jackson directed Bambam to sit in a seat, which he did. 

“Would you like some tea? Or maybe some water?”

“No, thank you, Mr. Wang.”

Jackson sat in the chair that was opposite of Bambam. 

“Very well. Where do you want me to start?”

“From the very beginning,” Bambam says as he takes out a pen and paper.

Bambam couldn’t disguise the excitement on his face. He was going to finally know all of the secrets of The Lim Incident! This was going to finally put him on the map! He could move out of his dirty apartment and move into a house. Just like his mother had always hoped for him. Jackson noticed the excitement but didn’t comment on it. 

“I suppose it all began when Jaebeom’s father grew ill. He didn’t take it well.”

“What was his illness?”

Jackson leaned back in his chair with a sigh. 

“No one really knows. Jaebeom was sure that the evil inside his father was trying to take over him and his good soul was fighting it.” Jackson looked to the unlit fireplace as if it was a key to the past.

**“That is where his experiments began.”**


	2. Chapter 2

Lim Jaebeom was like Bambam in many ways. He was also brash, intelligent, and strong. But if Bambam would hunt the country for a story, Jaebeom would hunt the entire world for a cure to his father’s illness. It was the reason he became a scientist. The reason he woke up every morning and ate every meal. He originally wanted to be a musician, and it was a dream his father encouraged to no end. But now he spent day after day in his father’s lab.

Jaebeom’s father was a scientist. He had raised his son alone when his wife died during childbirth. With how invested he was in his work he never bothered to remarry. Jaebeom had fond memories of helping his father with his experiments. He learned everything he knew about the body from him. When his father came down with the illness that made him comatose he became determined to cure him. Every day he would work to the bone in his father’s lab. He would test rat after rat with a different mix of drugs he believed was the cure. To him, it was simple in theory. The evil that lived in every person was trying to take over his father, and all he had to do was take the evil away. But in practice, it was impossible. One thing that was holding him back was a human test subject.

Jaebeom had tested hundreds of rats that scurried around the mud-caked streets. Most of them had survived the treatments, but in the end, it didn’t matter if they lived or not. Rats couldn’t speak. Rats couldn’t show if they were good or evil. (If you asked him, anything that scurried along the streets of London was the devil incarnate.) He needed something, someone, that could tell him at a glance how evil or good they were. So he was determined to get the person he needed. But that had to wait until the next day at his meeting with the medical council. Tonight he needed to focus on surviving through a party.

Jaebeom was in a rush. He was late, as he always was for parties. But this party was more important than most. It was his own engagement party. He had gotten so caught up in preparing for his meeting with the council he forgot about getting ready. Now there he was, hurriedly tying his tie in the carriage on the way to his fiance’s house.

Jackson Wang, Jaebeom’s best friend, greeted him at the door when he finally stumbled through it.

“I’m glad you’re finally here. If you were any later I think Mark would have asked Sir Choi for Youngjae’s hand instead.”

Jaebeom smiled at Jackson.

“Between you and Jinyoung I don’t think he’ll be able to get within five feet of Sir Choi.” He joked, looking over to his other best friend who was silently keeping an eye on Mark.

As for Mark, he seemed to be very comfortable, trying to chat up Jaebeom’s future husband.

“All I’m saying is you could do so much better than a musician turned scientist.” He said, smirking at Youngjae.

Youngjae rolled his eyes. This was a conversation he was getting sick of having with the older man.

“For the last time, I don’t want to marry you. I know exactly what you want in a husband Tuan. You want someone to hang on your arm. Someone who will wait on you hand and foot and kiss the ground you walk on. When are you going to get it through your head that I am not that person.”

At that moment Jaebeom cut into the conversation.

“I’m so sorry I’m late darling. I got caught up on some work.” He said kissing Youngjae’s temple gently.

Mark cleared his throat loudly.

“Ah, Mark! So good to see you! It’s been a while.” He said, his cheeks hurting with the smile he forced on his face.

Mark returned the forced smile with one of his own.

“I think the last time we spoke was when you proposed to Youngjae. Congratulations by the way. I think you’re London’s number one enemy for stealing Youngjae from us.” Mark said, adding a strained laugh at his own joke.

“Well, I’m sure I can fight everyone off Sir Tuan. Now if you’ll excuse us. My fiance and I have some matters to discuss.”

Jaebeom wrapped his arm around Youngjae’s waist as he gently pushed him away from Mark.

“I can take care of myself.” Youngjae hissed when they reached a quiet corner of the room.

“I know that. But I could tell you were going to hit him if he kept talking.”

At the end of the sentence, Youngjae whacked Jaebeom roughly on the arm.

“What was that for!?”

“For being late to your own engagement party! My father was starting to think you were packing your bags to flee the country.”

Jaebeom laughed as he wrapped his arms around his future husband.

“Well, maybe I will. Maybe I’ll call this whole thing off and sail away to America.”

Youngjae huffed.

“You’re not getting out of this marriage so easily Lim Jaebeom. I’ll be three steps behind you when you board the boat.”

Jaebeom laughed once more. Youngjae laughed along with him, placing his chin on Jaebeom’s shoulder.

They swayed from side to side, trapped in their own little world. Nothing else mattered to them at that moment but each other. But Jaebeom’s mind was heavy with one thought.

“What if I delayed the wedding a bit? I think you may need more time to consider what you’re getting into.” He said, stopping the slow swaying.

Youngjae pulled back from Jaebeom’s embrace, a confused look on his face.

“Why would you say that? Do you think I’m a child who can’t make his own decisions?”

“No! No. What I'm saying is . . . I want to cure my father. I’ve been working at it for years. I don’t want you to feel like the work comes first. You deserve someone who can show you how much he cares for you.” Jaebeom said, feeling solemn all of a sudden.

Youngjae smiles gently at him as he places his hands on Jaebeom’s face.

“You need to get out of your head once in a while, love. I chose you. And do you know why?”

Jaebeom shook his head at the question.

“Because I love you. I know what I’m getting into, just like you know what you’re getting into with me.”

Youngjae looked over to his father who was mingling with his family.

“When my mother died my father chose to raise me by himself. I think he always hoped I would be just like her when I grew up. Someone who would take care of him without a single complaint. Someone with grace and dignity worthy of the Choi name. Of course, I tried my hardest to be that but it’s all a façade.”

Youngjae turned back to Jaebeom.

“I can be myself when I’m with you. You don’t expect me to be someone else like every other person who has tried to take my hand in marriage.”

Youngjae squeezed his hands together until the Jaebeom’s lips looked like those of a fish.

“So like I said. You aren’t getting out of this that easily.”

Jaebeom smiled and took Youngjae’s hands in his own. He kissed each hand before dropping one, using the other to pull Youngjae to the balcony. Youngjae's father had paid for a fireworks show for the party. As the couple stepped outside the fireworks had just started.

Jaebeom wrapped his arms around his fiance again. As the fireworks burst in the air Jaebeom had only one thought running through his mind.

**This man is his soulmate.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . I'm not dead. Thank you for reading and feel free to leave any comments you have!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave any comments you have!


End file.
